tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Discusses Strategy with Illarion and Ingenue
Log Title: Val Discusses Strategy with Illarion and Ingenue Characters: Illarion, Ingenue, Valour Location: Command Level - Trypticon Date: February 19, 2007 TP: Luminous TP As Logged by Valour - Monday, February 19, 2007, 5:00 PM ---- Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon This large, dark room serves as a nerve center for Decepticon City, and a throne room for Megatron. Large monitors ring the command chair, which is raised on a dias to allow the observation of every terminal. Alert Seekers keep watch on every facet of Decepticon City, and the goings-on outside of it. From here, the command element of the Decepticon Empire can address all of its Earth-bound troops, and receive reports from its Division Commanders. Contents: * Trypticon Mainframe * Security Monitors * Transmitter <> Governor Valour says, "Brigadier Illarion, report to the command center." <> Illarion says, "Acknowledged." Illarion comes in from Main Hallway - Command Level - Trypticon. She has arrived. Valour is perched on the edge of Lord Megatron's throne. When you arrive, he hovers crisply to his feet. Illarion stands to attention, crisply and promptly. "Reporting as ordered." Valour says confidently, "Follow me." He heads for the WAR Room. War Room - Second Floor - Trypticon The Decepticon War Room. A large, dark room, dominated by a huge table, on which battle plans can be displayed. Large, specially-crafted chairs are arranged around the table, providing places for division heads and advisors. The head of the table, of course, is reserved for Megatron. Illarion comes in from Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon. She has arrived. She nods, following along quickly. Valour heads for the head of the table, normally reserved for Lord Megatron. He checks the anti-bug technology. Illarion follows right along, standing quietly. Valour settles in at the head of the table, and gestures to the seat to his right. Illarion nods, moving to the seat and sitting, properly. Valour says confidently, "How go the manoeuvres?" Illarion shrugs just slightly. "They go adequately enough." Valour nods. "Adjusting OK to the limited mechpower?" Illarion nods and shrugs slightly. "Limited forces simply requires better thought process in assignments. I do not forsee it causing any difficultys." Valour's smiles slightly at that, and seems pleased. He says, "Do you have an underling that might be able to take over your division should you be required for other duties? How's Colonel Trypticon working out as your executive officer? I know he can be... difficult." He looks at Illarion and assesses her reaction, optic ridges artfully raised. Illarion laughs very softly. "As long as he sits here, he's useful enough anyway." Valour nods. Illarion nods, glancing up a little at the room around her idly. Valour hms thoughtfully. He says, "Do you think he'd be able to take over your division if I had another job for you?" Illarion hmms a bit at that. "Possibly." Valour hms at Illarion's reticence. Illarion shrugs slightly. Valour says, "You have quite a reputation as a leader." Illarion shrugs very slightly. "I do what is necessary, when it becomes necessary." Valour says confidently, "You've managed to keep known rebels like Majors Motormaster and Onslaught in line... and, hell, even Colonel Trypticon..." He glances upward, as if wondering if the anti-bug devices really prevent Trypticon from overhearing what goes on inside his war room. Illarion shrugs very slightly and considers that. "Again, I simply do what is required for me." Valour says, "Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do for our combined forces what you've been doing for the Assault Infantry division." Illarion hmms at that, nodding quickly. "Certainly." Valour says, "My current executive is General Harbinger, but he seems more suited to working in his laboratory than dealing with our makeshift command staff." Illarion nods quickly at that. "Well, that is more his area, than commanding personnel... Valour nods. "Exactly. You, on the other hand, have more experience dealing with the sometimes eccentric personalities of our Earth force commanders..." Valour is a master of understatement! Illarion nods slightly. Valour says, "Would you be interested in taking over the role of my executive officer?" Illarion hmms, considering. "If that is what you would wish, most certainly." Valour nods. <> Governor Valour says, "All available Decepticon command officers, please report to the Decepticon City War Room." Ingenue comes in from Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon. She wanders into the area looking for converts. She has arrived. Valour is at the head of the long table, at the spot usually reserved for Lord Megatron. He hovers immediately to his feet when Col. Ingenue arrives. Ingenue nods to Valour and Illarion and heads toward the table. Valour says, "Brigadier Illarion, this is Colonel Ingenue. I'm not sure if you'd met during Colonel Ingenue's last tour here." He waits for Ingenue to find a spot before resuming his seat. Ingenue sits across the table from Illarion. "I don't believe we did. It's nice to have met you, Brigadier." Illarion shakes her head. "No, we did not. A pleasure, certainly." Valour explains, "Colonel Ingenue is taking over our intelligence and counter-intelligence efforts." Illarion nods slightly at that. "Ah." Valour looks to Ingenue. "Brigadier Illarion is going to be taking over as my executive officer, as soon as I have a chance to inform General Harbinger." Ingenue nods and turns to Illarion. "Congratulations." Valour says, "We definitely have a morale issue that needs to be addressed." Illarion nods slightly. "Thank you." She pauses, glancing to Valour then. "Oh?" Ingenue leans forward and waits for elaboration. Valour says, "The troops are antsy and feel unmotivated since the war front has moved to Cybertron." Valour says, "We need movement on the Cold War front before we lose the initiative here..." He looks to Ingenue in regards to the cold front activity, before continuing, "And we need to stage raids with the few troops we have, if for no other reason to keep them active and motivated." He directs the latter at Illarion. Ingenue says, "I believe that Illarion and I could combine efforts somewhat by planning diversionary raids. I'm compiling targets for attack that intended to lead the Autobots in circles." Valour smiles broadly. "Excellent." Ingenue taps her datapad and looks through her lists. "Also, we don't have the manpower to offer much protection to human collaborators. HOwever, random and limited strikes against those friendly to the Autobots will help strengthen the human's mistrust in them." Valour nods, interested. Illarion nods, listening quietly to the planning. Ingenue hmms.. and studies her data pad. "The trick, of course, is to find targets that are not too heavily-protected, Autobot allied, of no real signifigance to our plans, and yet still appear to be tactical." <> Nightshade's clipped, vaguely British accent comes over the comm. "Approaching Brazilian airspace. Just blew past two Terran F-117s in transit. Doubt they got enough to register more than a sensor shadow, though." Ingenue smiles ruefully, "And as for morale, it may not be wise for our forces to understand the lack of tactical importance to the targets." <> Nightshade says, "Engaging holographic imaging systems. Two American reconnaissance craft in the vicinity indicates something is going on. I'll pose as one, to see what there is to see." Valour smiles at that. "Certainly true." He looks pleased. Illarion nods quickly. Ingenue pages through more notes on her pad. She smiles at something she reads and looks up, "On a more diplomatic front, I thought it might be helpful to encourage some countries, ones that are not rich in energy and some of the most energy rich, to refuse entry to any Cybertronians." Ingenue says, "It takes those countries off the table for us and the Autobots until such time that we are in more of a position of power." Valour nods. "Our influence in human society has been lapse for too long." Illarion nods quietly. Valour says, "Evil, Inc. seems to have some influence still, as does Cobra, in some areas." <> Nightshade says, "Sensors active, sweeping..." Ingenue says, "It will be difficult to foster direct influence given the humans' mistrust of us...particularly if we are attempting to heighten their mistrust of the Autobots as well." <> Nightshade pauses for a moment. "Data incoming." Live video footage appears, showing Weaver Delta following the Priests of Primus into a citadel. Weaver Delta's designation is shown; the Priests are listed as Unknowns at present. Valour frowns as Nightshade's datafeeds flow across a monitor on the table. Ingenue turns her attention to the monitor as well. Valour hms <> Governor Valour says, "I gather you've confirmed Luminous's new location?" <> Nightshade says, "Apparently so, sir. Pity... those looked like such tempting morsels down there... I knew I should have fed before departure. Now I have a dull ache that doesn't seem to want to go away." <> Governor Valour says, "Obviously, should you encounter Luminous, you are not to engage." <> Nightshade says, "No offense, sir, but as the Terrans so aptly put it... no shit. I'm not that stupid." <> Governor Valour says, "I said it was obvious. No need to be rude, Private." <> Nightshade says, "Being rude was not my intent, sir. Being equally obvious was. I realize that some might hear this transmission... like Autobots, for instance. I would hate for them to not understand, after all." <> Governor Valour says, "Acknowledged, Private." <> Nightshade says, "No further activity to report at present. Shall I remain on-site, or return to base?" <> Governor Valour says, "Return to base and file a report of your findings, Private. Then report to Colonel Ingénue or Captain Ghost for further orders." <> Nightshade says, "Understood. Returning to base." Valour looks to the two officers. "I appreciate your assistance and ideas. I will gather more data and present you with further orders. In the meantime..." He gives Illarion and Ingenue the encrypted datakey to access the Decepticon Chain of Command channel. Valour hovers to his feet. "Brigadier, you are dismissed, for now. You will maintain your current rank and status until such time as I discuss the change with General Harbinger." Ingenue stands, also. Valour says confidently, "Colonel, I'll discuss your ideas further in my office. Come with me." He hovers from the room. Ingenue nods and salutes Brigadier Illarion before following Valour out of the War Room. Category:Logs